


I'll Wait For You

by aimarooney



Series: Pride 2020 [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Demi Reader, Demisexuality, F/M, Pride 2020, Pride fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by: anon on Tumblr: Hey! Can I please request a Tom Paris x Demisexual!Fem!Reader fic, where the reader and Tom, are close friends, whilst they like each other, and Tom being Tom flirts sometimes with the reader, the reader doesn’t feel ready for a sexual relationship, just yet, and explains that she is demisexual. Thanks so much!!
Relationships: Tom Paris/Reader
Series: Pride 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638
Kudos: 5





	I'll Wait For You

You were getting excited as you got ready for the ball you were attending. You had come across a planet and after helping them they had invited the entire crew to a ball in honor. You were happy to be able to dress up and hopefully let loose a little bit.

You were also a little nervous, as you were going with Tom. He had asked you to attend with him, as friends, but lately your interactions had been moving closer to more than friends. You liked Tom, a lot, but you were really sure you were ready for your relationship to go there just yet.

Still, you refused to let your worry ruin a good night, and planned to just have a good time. You heard a knock on your door just as you were finishing putting on your last earring.

“Computer open door,” You commanded, stepping out of the bathroom. You smiled as you saw Tom standing outside your door in a suit.

“Wow, you-you look amazing,” Tom praised as he took in your outfit.

Your face heated at his compliment, “Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself.”

“Nowhere near as good as you,”

“Ready to go?” You asked him, grabbing your purse.

“Yep,” Tom offered his arm which you took as you two walked to the transporter room to be beamed down.

“Oh wow,,” You were in awe of the ballroom as you walked in. It had a stunning tall ceiling with beautiful intricate designs on it. There were stunning chandeliers that hung around the room.

“They really went all out,” Tom commented, taking in his surroundings as well. A waiter walked past you and he picked up two glasses, handing you one.

“Thank you,” You smiled at him.

“To us, and to a wonderful night together,” Tom gave a small toast, raising his glass for you to clink yours against.

“To tonight,” You replied, tapping your glass to his. You both took a small sip, testing out exactly what was.

“Oh god, that’s delicious,” You said with wide eyes. You had no idea what it was but you knew that you would need to be careful because you could easily drink too many of them.

It wasn’t long before you and Tom spotted Harry talking to a local and went over to say hello, and hopefully save him from more heartbreak, or just bad encounters.

“You two make a very cute couple,” The alien woman commented when Tom asked if you wanted to dance with him.

“Oh, we-we aren’t a couple.” You quickly said awkwardly.

“Not yet at least,” You heard Tom mutter. You cringed slightly. You hadn’t been oblivious to all of his flirting tonight, or really over the past couple of days. It was obvious that he was hoping to change the status of your relationship. And while you liked Tom, a lot, you weren’t sure you were ready for that. And for all that came with being in a relationship.

“Let’s go have that dance.” You give a tight smile to break the tense air that had settled.

Tom nodded, taking your hand and leading you onto the dance floor. You danced to a full song, Tom holding you close. You enjoyed being in his presence but you had something weighing on your heart.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” You breathed out. You knew you couldn’t keep ignoring Tom’s advances and needed to be honest to him.

“Want to step outside?” He asked you, motioning to the balconies. When you nodded, he was quick to lead you out to them. Once you were outside he turned to you, “What’s up?”

“I- Listen, this is hard to say, but I don’t want to continue to lead you on, or make you feel like I’m ignoring you. I’m not oblivious, I have caught on to your flirting, and while I really do like you, I’m-I’m just not really ready to move our relationship from where it is.” You start. Tom was listening to you intently. He was letting you take your time. You took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m demisexual Tom. It just takes me a lot longer to get there than most people but I really do like you but I also get it you don’t want to stick around and wait for me. I don’t know how long it’ll be or if I’ll ever get there, so if you don’t want to waste the time, there would be no hard feelings.”

“(y/n), my feelings for you aren’t conditional on if you have the same ones for me, or if you’re ready for more. I do like you, but I am perfectly happy with keeping our relationship as is until you want more. If being stuck 75 years away from home has taught me anything it should be patience, so I will wait for you.” Tom told you, stepping closer to you, reaching out to give your arm a gentle squeeze.

Instead you were quick to pull him into a big hug. No one in your past had been so understanding. You had had so many people give up on you because you weren’t ready for more and weren’t able to tell them when you would be.

Tom hugs back warmly. “Now what do you say we go back in there and try to eat as much of those delicious little cookies as we can?”

“How could I ever say no to that?” You laughed as Tom dragged you back into the ballroom.

As you were hoping, the night was amazing and you did get to finally relax and enjoy yourself. You were excited to see what your future held.


End file.
